open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Refresher Core
The Refresher Core is a combination Item Upgraded from Refresher Orb and Octarine Core, under Caster. it combines the effects of both items into one as well as removes the mana cost and reduce the cooldown of the Refresher orb's Active Ability "Reset Cooldowns". Refresher Core starts at level 3 and has 2 more levels, up to level 5. Abilitys Notes: * Interrupts the user's channeling spells upon cast. * Only refreshes items in the user's inventory. Items in the stash, in other units' inventories or dropped items are unaffected. * Only refreshes items owned by the user. Allied items in the inventory are not refreshed. * Refreshes all spells owned by the user. This includes hidden or inactive spells (e.g. invoked spells or Battle Cry). ** This means that it does not refresh all spells for Rubick. Stolen spells are only refreshed when he owns them upon refreshing. * Also replenishes all charges of charge-based abilities. * Does not refresh the cooldown of Cloak and Dagger and Drunken Brawler's certain crit/evasion timers. * Visually resets the cooldown of Tranquil Boots, but does not skip the broken state. * Since items of same kind always share cooldown, it is not possible to refresh a Refresher Orb's cooldown with another Refresher Orb. Notes: * Cooldown Reduction of multiple Octarine Cores does not stack. * Reduces the cooldown of active, passive and item abilities as well as the replenish time of charge-based abilities. * The cooldown reduction is not updated dynamically. Only abilities cast while having Octarine Core get their cooldowns reduced. * Visually reduces the cooldown of Tranquil Boots, but does not affect it. * Does not affect Cloak and Dagger's fade timer and Drunken Brawler's certain crit/evasion timers. * When using Guardian Greaves's Mend while having Octarine Core, its heal restriction timer is reduced by 10 seconds, too. * Stacks multiplicatively with the cooldown reduction of Arcane Rune and of talents. * Cooldown Reduction of multiple Octarine Cores does not stack. * Reduces the cooldown of active, passive and item abilities as well as the replenish time of charge-based abilities. * The cooldown reduction is not updated dynamically. Only abilities cast while having Octarine Core get their cooldowns reduced. * Visually reduces the cooldown of Tranquil Boots, but does not affect it. * Does not affect Cloak and Dagger's fade timer and Drunken Brawler's certain crit/evasion timers. * When using Guardian Greaves's Mend while having Octarine Core, its heal restriction timer is reduced by 10 seconds, too. * Stacks multiplicatively with the cooldown reduction of Arcane Rune and of talents. Notes: * Spell Lifesteal of multiple Items does not stack. * Heals from any spell damage the owner deals (with a few exceptions) against enemy or allied units. * Does not heal from damage done against buildings, wards or self. * Heals from all three damage types and from many instantly killing effects. * Heals from damage dealt after all reductions. * In order for it to heal, the damage source must be the owner. Damage done by its summons (including wards) does not heal. Recipes |- | | |- | | |} Category:Items